How You Gonna See Me Now?
by Silver Foxglove
Summary: The sequel to my story "As The World Falls Down" Kurama is back...but are things the same? A bit of fluff at the end and a shounen ai warning. No flames!


Hey, I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. This song belongs to Alice Cooper, so I don't own it either. Here is the (long-awaited) sequel to _As the World falls down_. I hope with all of my heart that you people enjoy it. Please remember to review if you do. And I am very sorry that it took me so long to update, writer's block is an evil, evil thing. So is college but college is over for summer so I can update everything soon! So no attacking me, I am updating! This story is kinda fluffy, okay?

How You Gonna see me now?

__

Dear darlin' surprised to hear from me?  
Bet you're sittin' drinkin' coffee, yawnin' sleepily  
Just to let you know  
I'm gonna be home soon  
I'm kinda awkward and afraid  
Time has changed your point of view

"Kurama…Kurama wake up."

Kurama awoke slowly, his head swimming. It was dark, and he couldn't see anything, but vague outlines against the darkness. It took him a few moments to realize that the voice he kept hearing was that of Koenma. 

"Hmm…what…what happened?" he said, holding his head, trying to make the room stop spinning. After a moment he looked up at Koenma. "Lord Koenma…what happened?" he was confused. Koenma looked at him silently a moment before speaking. 

"You're second life is about to begin, for lack of a better way to say it. You see…you are a kitsune…but when your ningen form died, you were to be given your youkai life back. You are to be reborn, Kurama…Shuuichi is dead…but Kurama lives." Kurama nodded, eyes wide, and looked down at himself. His hair was indeed silvery instead of crimson, with twin fox ears peeking out of the top. A long silver tail swished at his waist. Golden eyes were wide as he turned to again face Koenma who smiled. For a moment he couldn't find his voice to speak.

"How…how long have I been gone?" he asked, almost choking on the words. Koenma sighed softly.

"About a year, Kurama…it…it took so long for the paperwork and to prove that you were to be reborn…gomen nasai." Kurama nodded, closing his eyes, his tail and ears drooping slightly. 

"When can I leave, lord Koenma?" he asked, staring at the floor. He had a lot he would have to do…he had to go see Hiei. He wanted to see Yusuke, Yukina, Genkai and everyone, but Hiei came first. He was so caught up in his thoughts he almost missed Koenma's answer.

"You may leave as soon as you want Kurama…now if you like" Kurama nodded curtly and Koenma led him out of the room. He offered Botan a small smile and she grinned back.

"We all missed you Kurama. What you did was very brave. Welcome back" she finished, bowing slightly. The kitsune offered her a small smile, nodding, his ears twitching slightly. Although he was now Kurama again, a part of Shuuichi still remained within him. He reflected on the last moments of his life as Shuuichi for a moment as he followed Koenma and Botan. _'No, baka I'm dying…Hiei, I just want you to know that ai shiteru. I've always been to shy to tell you, but it's true. I'll see you again, someday.'_ He allowed himself a small smile as he walked with them; his golden eyes warm at the thought of his fire demon. At last the corridor stopped and the three looked out of the palace. Koenma turned to Kurama and bowed, and Kurama returned the gesture. 

"Botan will take you back to the Makai now, Kurama. As soon as I can, I will alert the others that you are back…I have not been able to tell them yet, but I am sure they will be ecstatic. Well…take care." He smiled and hugged the youko slightly, then moved back quickly coughing. Kurama smiled and turned to Botan. 

"I am ready to go back, Botan." She nodded and produced her oar.

"Alright Kurama, hop on… and welcome back…"

__

How you gonna see me now

Please don't see me ugly babe

'Cause I know I let you down

In oh so many ways

How you gonna see me now

Since we've been on our own

Are you gonna love the man

When the man gets home

As they flew through the air on the oar. Kurama reflected silently within himself. 'Will Hiei still love me?" he thought to himself. _'Will things ever be the same. He always seemed to prefer Shuuichi...but Shuuichi is dead...I am alive…will he still want me? Will he be mad that I died…perhaps I let him down.'_ He shook his head slightly. Though he and Hiei had been away from each other for a year, he was sure the fire demon still cared, still missed him. _'Why am I acting like this? This is not Kurama thinking…this is Shuuichi…I am still a part of him even if he is dead…'_ he sighed and turned his attention to the scenery, absently listening to Botan chatter about the group.

**********************

Hiei sat alone in the small apartment he and Kurama had shared at times. Somehow no one had come to try to take it from him, and Hiei was glad for that. He had managed to keep everything as Kurama had left it. He stood slowly from sitting on the windowsill and walked towards the bedroom. He paused, seeing a picture on the end table. Hiei paused to pick it up and stared at it silently. It was a picture of himself and Kurama in the park. They were both dressed casually, as ningens. Kurama had a small half smile on his face, while he was scowling. 

"Hn…stupid fox…got yourself killed." He said gruffly, but his lip quivered slightly. He caught himself blinking his ruby eyes swiftly, and he scowled slightly. He missed Kurama, had stopped denying it after a few months, though he had told no one of it. He remembered Kurama's last words to him, and his to the fox. _'Hiei…I just want you to know that ai shiteru. I've always been to shy to tell you, but it's true. I'll see you again, someday…'_ he allowed himself a small smile as he stared at the picture, lost in memory. _'I love you too, Kurama. We will see each other again soon. Now rest and sleep until we meet again.' _He sighed softly, putting the picture down again, exactly as it had been. "Hn…Kurama where are you? You're a youkai, you were supposed to come back…not die...not like that. Stupid, baka fox." A single black tear gem fell from his eyes, rolling down his cheek. He caught it deftly, clutching it for dear life…

"Come back, Kurama…"

__

Listen darlin' now I'm heading for the west

Straightened out my head but my old heart is still a mess

Yes I'm worried honey

Guess that's natural though

It's like I'm waiting for a welcome sign

Like a hobo in the snow

Kurama frowned as Botan took him into the Makai, heading west towards his old territory. He tried again to reason with her.

"Are you sure you cannot take me to the Ningenkai?" she shook her head, twisting to face him halfway. 

"No, Kurama, I am sorry. Even Koenma couldn't make that decision. I would love nothing more than to take you straight home…" she trailed off unsure. His "home" was in essence Shuuichi's home…the old Kurama would never care to live in the Ningenkai. Kurama offered her a small smile, his golden eyes glowing warmly with hope and forgiveness.

"It is alright, Botan…I understand…I am a youkai…no longer ningen…it will take time before I am allowed back as before, ne? Botan nodded quickly, offering him a relieved smile. Kurama paused again before speaking, his normally calm and collected voice cautious, and uncertain.

"Do…do you think the rest of the team…do you think they missed me?" he asked, cursing himself inwardly for his hesitant manner. _'Did Hiei miss me?'_ he wanted to ask, wanted to scream out, but he didn't, he just waited for Botan's answer.

"Of course Kurama! We have all missed you! It…I am so sorry that that happened that day, I wish I could have…but no…you are back anyway, so no worries!" she chirped, smiling. "Everyone missed you a great deal, especially Hiei" she sought to cheer him up. "He talked at times in his sleep that he missed "that baka red-haired fox" Kurama felt his blood ice for a moment. _'Baka…red…haired…fox'_ was it possible that Hiei missed Shuuichi, and not the true Kurama? He shook his head violently, desperately hoping that he was mistaken. At last Botan touched down in a small clearing, Kurama had known as part of his home before Shuuichi. The youko gazed at his former home, trying to recapture the feelings he had felt before when seeing the cave, the clearing, the trees and flowers…it felt different now…alien to him…

__

How you gonna see me now

Please don't see me ugly babe

'Cause I know I let you down

In oh so many ways

How you gonna see me now

Since we've been on our own

Are you gonna love the man

When the man gets home

Hiei turned, locking up the apartment as he walked outside. He had the urge to return to the Makai. Perhaps he would go see Mukuro, see if she had any tasks for her heir to accomplish for her. Within seconds he was gone, merely a black blur as he ran for the gate to the Makai. Soon after he was moving swiftly through the Makai. He paused at a well-worn dirt road, crimson eyes scanning the abandoned path. So quiet, the wind whispered secrets of the past to the troubled fire demon. Secrets he both longed to hear, and was terrified of hearing at the same time. He began to take the path that would lead him to Mukuro's fortress but stopped.

"Kurama's old territory is near…perhaps I will go see it…if only to check that no one has tried to take it." He nodded slightly, his eyes narrowing in anger of anyone taking his fox's old home. There it was again, _his_ fox. That possessiveness he had never felt for anyone…anyone except Yukina, but in a different way. Without another thought he set out towards his fox's old territory, mind set. Upon approaching, he growled softly. He smelled youkai in the territory. One hand on his katana, he moved swiftly, hiding in a tree, waiting. The youkai seemed so familiar…yet different. It confused the fire demon. He waited in silence, hidden amongst the leaves for his prey to approach. He didn't have to wait long. Within seconds the sound of footsteps approaching filled his ears. He waited, eyes blazing in fury of someone trespassing over his fox's territory. He jumped down katana ready, wanting first to see the face of the intruder. The intruder turned and Hiei gasped, taking a step back in shock. His jaw worked furiously for a second as he tried to make word leave his lips.

"K…Kurama?!"

__

And just like the first time

We're just strangers again

I might have grown out of style

In the place I've been

And just like the first time

I'll be shakin' inside

When I walk in the door

There'll be no place to hide

Kurama turned swiftly, tail bristled slightly, golden eyes blazing. He had sensed the youkai that was so familiar to him enter his woods, and had heard the demon drop behind him. A part of him had known who it was…but a part of him had been scared. He turned a charming smile on the fire demon after he got over his shock, and watched as Hiei numbly put the katana away, watching him silently, eyes wide, slightly unfocused, as if he was in shock. He tentatively took a step forward, eyes showing pain at Hiei's reaction. It was as if they were strangers again. The youko's tail drooped slightly, as did his ears.

"Hiei…it's you!" It took Hiei a moment to reply, before he shook his head, staring at Kurama again.

"Kurama…is it really you? Hn baka fox…" he offered Kurama a small smile, before it faded, replaced with his customary scowl. Kurama smiled softly, his golden eyes warm.

"I'm back Hiei…I'm different now though, I'm not Shuuichi anymore. Now I'm just…Kurama…"he trailed off, waiting for Hiei's reaction. Here was the part that scared him. Would Hiei just leave…or would he accept the youko. Kurama had been known all through the Makai as a great lover and seducer…would Hiei look past his reputation? To his complete surprise, Hiei walked towards him, throwing his arms about his waist, embracing him tentatively. Hiei closed his eyes, deciding to let his guard down for once in his life, as Kurama had always tried to get him to do. He was shocked to feel Kurama's arms encircle him, pulling him closer. The two stayed in that embrace, neither wanting to pull away from the other. Hiei smiled inwardly. For once he felt happy again. He was with his fox…perhaps not Shuuichi, but it was still _his _Kurama.

__

How you gonna see me now

Please don't see me ugly babe

'Cause I know I let you down

In oh so many ways

How you gonna see me now

Since we've been on our own

Are you gonna love the man

When the man gets home

"Hiei…?"

"Hn. What is it Fox?"

"Ai…ai shiteru"

"Baka kitsune, I love you too…" Came the whispered reply, neither letting the other go…

Okay loves, was that a weak ending? I think it was okay, this was how I visualized the ending to the story. Hiei may have been just a tad ooc, but think about him going a year without Kurama and such; it does things to you. I hope you enjoyed this fic, I know I enjoyed writing it, when I didn't have writers block. Leave me a review if you enjoyed it. Thanks to these people for reviewing the first half of the story, which is again titled "As the World Falls Down"

****

Arigatomina: Ari! My first friend on fanfiction.net, and the one who encouraged me to write and post here, thank you so much! ::pounces and huggles:: I hope you get time to read this, and hope you liked it. Thank you for helping me so much, it means so much to me!

****

BloodyRoses666: I'm glad you liked it, sorry it was so sad, but it got better, see? I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

****

Nekosama: Susiphe! ::pounces and huggles as well:: Thankies so much! You act like I'm good at angst or something ::snickers:: sorry it was so sad, but again, it got better! Love you sis, thank you

****

Aznstarangel: HERE IT IS! Sequel is here! See?! Yes, I can tell you are hyper, but thank you for reviewing and being there for me and helping me ::huggles:: love you lil sis. 

****

Yuki: Sequel is here! Hope you liked it, thank you for reviewing. I think I made youko a bit mild because he was still very closely tied with Shuuichi, even though that part of him was dead, he now had Shuuichi's heart, he was no longer just a promiscuous youko, but could care about people.

****

Erehem: Aye aye, here it is, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reviewing

****

Beya: I hope my sequel was worth reading and that you enjoyed it as much as the first story. Thank you for reviewing!

****

Bunny: thank you for your words. It was sad, made me cry after writing it, I sniffled over it, but I hope the ending is worth it.

****

Tifa: Gah! No cry, no cry! ::hands her sequel:: see?! See?!?! There you go, please no cry, and I hope you like. Thank you for reading and reviewing the first part.

****

Blackstarr **Kitsune**: ::taps nose, smiling:: you wanted it, you got it! I hope it lived up to your expectations, and you enjoyed it. Sequels never seem as good as the originals tough to me. ::shrugs:: ah well. Thank you for reviewing!

****

Not-so-signed-in-Little Nicky: I love that song, and this one is all right too. I'm glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

****

Knight **de** **Fire**: O_O erm…yeah! lol. I hope you meant, "you liked the way he died in a purely romantical poetic sense, not that he died, ne?

****

Gryphnwing: thank much! Here is the sequel, I hope you liked it!

****

MarsMoonStar: You're da kitty! If this is the first you have read, then I am honored that it was mine you liked and read first. Thank you for commenting, means a great deal. Hope you liked this bit too.

****

ShadowBrat: Wai! Lia! ::pounces and huggles yet another of her little sisters:: Thank you, flamers are so mean. Thank you for reading my story, I'm glad you liked it, love youuuuu sister, take care! Write more of your ficcies! ::dances:: I finally got to kiss Yusuke!!!

****

Tagalog: ::huggles:: thank you, I appreciate your comments, they mean a great deal to me. I hope you enjoyed this sequel. And flamers are stupid

****

Dee P. Chan: Neechan! ::pounces and huggles:: Thankies so much for reading my ficcy! Wuv you! Flamers are mean and not worth caring about. Thank you for commenting, hope you enjoy this fic.

****

Baki-chan: ::purrs and huggles Baki:: lil sister! Thankies for your kind words! Luv you, hope you enjoyed this sequel as much as the first one, I'm not sure if it is as good as the first one, but sequels rarely are, ne? Oh and thank you for reading this story before I posted it and approving of it! ::huggles again, purring::

****

Jen: thank you so much for your words. Here is the sequel, I hope you enjoyed it.

****

Ookami no Shinpi: ::chanting:: Here it is! Here it is! Here it is! Glad you liked it, hope this one was worth the wait.

****

Dark **Emotionless** **Shadow**: ::hugs:: thank you for your words, they mean a great deal. I'll update Lonely Hearts soon, promise! Must write about Piccy-chan! Thank you, I'm glad you kind of enjoyed it even if you aren't a yaoi fan.

****

Yummie **Pop**: I agree, poor Kurama and Hiei, but all better now! I tried to make this a bit fluffy in the end. Thanks for reviewing, means a lot Lamby. Luv ya miss ya buh bai!

****

Velle: Wai! I love Labyrinth so much and David Bowie…::drools:: yummy! I'm glad you liked it, and if you look around fanfic.net carefully, there are a few more stories with this song. They're good too. Thank you for reading and reviewing, hope you liked this chapter.

****

Black **Dragoness**: Will try to do. I've been branching into a lot of original fiction recently, but I still love fanfics ::huggles fanfics:: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you like the sequel.

****

Female17: ::laughs gently:: here is the sequel as promised, I hope it was worth taking the time to read. Thank you for reviewing ^_^

****

Suuichi: Aye, you are right. Flamers are nothing. Thank you for your words, I am glad you enjoyed it, it means a lot to me that people like my stories. Thank you for reviewing.


End file.
